


Oberyn Martell: Was wäre, wenn Elia gerettet wurden wäre?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Oberyn Martell hat den Tod seiner Schwester Elia nie verkraftet. Als er sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn Elia gerettet wurden wäre, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Oberyn Martell: Was wäre, wenn Elia gerettet wurden wäre?

_„Wir alle tragen Masken und es kommt der Zeitpunkt, an dem wir sie nicht mehr abnehmen können, ohne Stücke unserer Haut abzuziehen.“ (Andre Berthiaume)_

 

### Sonnspeer, 301 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

Oberyn beobachtete seine Töchter beim Training und stellte sich dabei die Personen vor, die fehlten. Wie oft war er wehleidig darüber, dass seine Schwester nicht da war und ebenso ihre Kinder nicht. Er stellte sich vor wie sie gemeinsam trainierten und spielten. 

Ihr Tod lag zwanzig Jahre zurück und noch immer schmerzte ihr Verlust. Elia war eine der liebsten und gütigsten Personen gewesen. Eine wahrhaftige Prinzessin, nicht nur von ihrem Titel her. Wenn es eine Person gab, die es nicht verdient hatte zu sterben, dann war es Elia. Aber sie war auf bestialische Weise ermordet wurden und keiner war da gewesen um sie zu retten. 

Es war keine Frage, wann er sich die Frage stellte: Was wäre, wenn Elia gerettet wurden wäre. Sondern wann er sich die Frage nicht stellte. 

Er dachte jeden Tag an sie. Auch jetzt wieder mit der Einladung nach Königsmund zu kommen. Zur Hochzeit von König Joffrey. Vielleicht würde er endlich Gerechtigkeit für seine Schwester bekommen. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er auch am Abend ein und träumte von einer Welt in der Elia noch lebte. 

 

### Sonnspeer, 281 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

Es war als wäre Oberyn in einem Albtraum gefangen. Er träumte, viel zu realistisch, von den letzten Tagen des Krieges. Wo Königsmund geplündert wurde und sie die Nachricht erhalten würden, dass Elia und ihre Babys ermordet wurden. 

Oberyn war erst versucht loszustürmen, um sie zu retten, bevor er hörte dass es zu spät war. Die Nachricht dass die Lennisters auf Königsmund zukamen bedeutete, dass sie bereits da waren und das sagte ihm, dass Elia bereits tot war. 

Er wollte schreien. Er wollte weinen. Er wollte aus diesem Albtraum aufwachen. 

Ihm war nicht klar, was er getan hatte, um das zu verdienen. Doch egal was er tat, er wachte einfach nicht auf. 

Schließlich sagte Doran das, was er schon einmal gesagt hatte. Jetzt kam es. Die Schreckensnachricht. 

„Es ist ein Brief aus Königsmund eingetroffen“, begann Doran und sein Blick war stählern. „Er ist von Elia.“

Das… war anders.

Ungläubig fragte er: „Was?“

„Es ist ihre Handschrift“, erzählte Doran und hielt eine kleine Schriftrolle hoch. „Der Brief ist kurz und voller Tränen, aber es sind ihre Worte.“

Zitternd griff Oberyn nach der Schriftrolle. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, was er hörte, bis er sie entrollte und es selbst las. 

> _Meine geliebten Brüder,_
> 
> __
> 
> _Königsmund ist gefallen und König Aerys ist tot. Robert Baratheon ist jetzt König. Gregor Clegane und Amory Lorch wurden von Tywin Lennister geschickt um mich zu töten._  
>  _Ich wurde gerettet, doch mein kleiner Aegon starb. Rhaenys geht es gut, aber sie kann nicht aufhören zu weinen._  
>  _Lord Stark rettete mich und er ist der einzige der zwischen Robert Baratheon und mir steht. Schlussendlich vermittelte Jon Arryn, Rhaenys und meine Verbannung, in den Norden._  
>  _Bis ich dorthin gehe, kann ich Lord Starks Seite nicht verlassen. Wir treffen uns in Sternfall, wo ich euch die Einzelheiten erzählen werde._
> 
> _Eure Schwester,  
>  Elia_

Tränen flossen Oberyn ungewollt über seine Wangen, als er den Brief las. Sie lebte. Es schien so unmöglich, doch Elia lebte. 

„Ich hab gehört, dass Lord Stark ein ehrenvoller Mann ist“, sagte Doran und Oberyn dachte an das letzte Mal zurück. 

Damals hatten sie später gehört, dass Lord Stark der einzige gewesen war, der gegen den Mord an Elia und ihren Babys protestiert hatte. Dass er sich deswegen mir Robert gestritten hatte. Der Mann, der später seinen Kopf wegen Verrat verlieren würde – zumindest nach König Joffreys Worten. 

„Der beste“, pflichtete Oberyn seinem Bruder bei. 

Wenn das ein Traum ist, dachte Oberyn, dann will ich nie wieder aufwachen.

 

### Turm der Freude, 281 n. A. E.  
Elia Targaryen

Elia hatte ihre Arme um Lord Starks Mitte geschlungen und ihren Körper an seinen gedrückt. Rhaenys saß vor ihm. Sie waren endlich da. Von hier aus konnte sie den Turm erkennen. 

Von Königsmund aus waren sie sofort nach Dorne geritten. Lord Stark hatte erst die Belagerung in Sturmkap aufheben wollen, aber nachdem sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie genau wusste, wo Rhaegar Lyanna hingebracht hatte, hatten sich seine Pläne verändert. Sollte König Robert seine Heimat doch allein befreien. Ihr waren die Menschen dort egal, so wie es ihnen allen egal gewesen war, dass ihrem Baby der Schädel zertrümmert wurden war. 

Allen… außer Lord Stark. Er hatte sie gerettet und deswegen half Elia so gut wie konnte. Und wenn es nur die Information war, die ihm verriet wo seine Schwester war. 

Natürlich ritt sie mit ihm. Sie konnte nicht einfach irgendwo auf seine Rückkehr warten. Elia konnte es schon, aber wie sicher war ihr Leben dann?

Lord Stark war wortwörtlich ihr Schild gewesen, als Robert Baratheon sah dass sie noch lebte und in seinen Zorn sie töten wollte. Eddard Stark hatte sich vor sie gestellt und hatte Schläge abgewehrt, die ihr und ihrer Tochter galten. Um sie herum waren sich Nordmänner und der Rest an die Kehle gegangen. 

Es hatte gedauert bis alle sich beruhigt hatten und der neue König durch seinen Dunst von Zorn sehen konnte, was er tat. Das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten ihren Tod zu fordern. Ewigkeiten hatten die ehemaligen Freunde gestritten, denn das waren sie jetzt ganz bestimmt, ehemalige Freunde. 

Lord Arryn hatte wenig schlichten können, nur irgendwann hatte er Robert Baratheon davon überzeugt, dass er Elia nie wiedersehen musste, wenn sie verbannt werden würde. Lord Stark hatte den Norden als ihr Exil angeboten.

Das alles hatte dem neuen König nicht gereicht. Er wollte, dass der Name Targaryen für immer verschwand. Schließlich hatte Lord Stark gesagt, dass Elia seinen Bruder Benjen heiraten würde und Rhaenys mit seinem Sohn Robb verlobt werden würde, um der Geschichte ein Ende zu bereiten. 

Die ganze Zeit hatte Elia wie erstarrt zugesehen, wie fremde Menschen über ihr Schicksal entschieden, als wäre sie gar nicht da. Rhaenys hatte in ihr Kleid geweint und sich versucht zu verstecken. 

Als sie aus Königsmund wegritten, war das erste was Lord Stark tat, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Sie hätte gelacht, wenn Aegons Tot nicht fest auf ihre Kehle gesessen hätte. Er hatte ihr Leben geritten und er entschuldigte sich bei ihr. 

Elia klammerte sich die meiste Zeit an seinen Arm wie eine Rettungsleine. Rhaenys tat dies mit seinem Bein. Sie sah die Blicke der Männer um sie herum. Alle waren unruhig, aber immer freundlich und höflich. Es dauerte eine Weile, um zu begreifen, dass die Blicke nicht unbedingt ihr galten, sondern mögliche Gefahren, die ihre Gegenwart mit sich brachten. 

Am Turm waren Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell und Ser Arthur, die Rhaegar zu Lyannas Schutz mitgeschickt hatte. Sie konnte die Überraschung in ihren Augen sehen, als Lord Stark ihr und Rhaenys vom Pferd half. 

 

### Turm der Freude, 281 n. A. E.  
Arthur Dayn

Schockiert betrachteten sie alle wie Prinzessin Elia mit Lord Starks Hilfe vom Pferd stieg. Wieso war sie hier? Wieso begleitete sie ihn? Wieso hatte der Usurpator sie nicht in einen Kerker gesteckt?

Als alle sich gegenüberstanden, war es die kleine Prinzessin Rhaenys die das Eis brach, indem sie weinend auf Gerold zugerannt kam. „Ser Gerold“, rief sie aufgeregt und warf sich in seine Arme. „Da waren Männer die gemein zu uns waren. Sie haben… sie sagen wir dürfen nicht mehr nach Hause… und… und sie haben Aegon…“

Die Plünderung von Königsmund. Sie hatten nicht viel davon gehört, aber vom Tod des Königs hatten sie erfahren. Anscheinend war Aegon auch getötet wurden. Dann gab es zurzeit keinen männlichen Targaryen mehr, außer den jungen Viserys. 

„Ich werde euch später alles genau erzählen“, meinte Elia mit fester Stimme. Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen. Sie wandte sich an Lord Stark. „Ned, deine Schwester ist oben in diesen Turm.“

Arthur war so perplex über ihre Vertrautheit, das es ihm im ersten Moment schwer fiel zu reagieren. Als er nach seinem Schwert greifen wollte, sah Elia ihn warnend an. „Ser Arthur, das ist seine Schwester. Könntet ihr eurer Schwester Ashara unter welchen Umständen auch immer etwas antun?“

Sofort fühlte er sich gezüchtigt und doch… Rhaegars Befehl. „Arthur, begleite Lord Stark zu seiner Schwester“, wies Kommandant Gerold ihn an. 

Pflichtbewusst folgte Arthur Lord Stark, der nach oben eilte. Er kannte den Mann mehr durch Erzählungen und Briefen, als durch wirkliche Treffen. Seine Schwester Ashara konnte stundenlang nur gute Worte über den Mann erzählen, selbst als sie auf verschiedenen Seiten im Krieg standen und Lord Stark für eine Allianz eine andere Frau als sie selbst heiraten musste. 

Worte hallten in seinen Kopf wieder von: Ned ist so ehrlich. Ned ist so freundlich. Ned ist so ehrenwert. 

Arthur war klar, dass Asharas Verliebtheit ihn besser malen musste, als er wirklich war, aber er hoffte das nicht alles daran Verblendung war. 

Als Arthur beobachtete, wie Lord Stark und Prinzessin Lyanna sich überglücklich in die Armen fielen vertrieb das seine Sorgen. Noch mehr, als sich Lord Stark mit seiner Schwester auf das Bett setzte, ihr zuhörte und vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch legte. 

 

### Sternfall, 281 n. A. E.  
Elia Targaryen

Es dauerte ein wenig die Dickköpfe davon zu überzeugen Lyanna vom Turm wegzubringen. Aber am Ende war Elia ihre Prinzessin, genau wie Rhaenys. Die einzigen die da waren und ihnen noch Befehle erteilen konnten. Auch über Rhaegars alte Befehle hinweg. 

Lyanna brauchte eine bessere medizinische Versorgung. Eine Hebamme reichte nicht immer aus. Wenn es Komplikationen gab, dann brauchte sie einen Maester. 

Ihre Brüder, Doran und Oberyn, kamen in Sternfall einen Tag später an und niemand war glücklicher als Oberyn sie zu sehen. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und schien sie nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Genauso war es mit Lord Stark und seiner Schwester Lyanna. 

Geschwisterliebe war das wichtigste, obwohl sie unterschiedlich ausfiel. Ashara war hin und hergerissen zwischen Lord Stark und Elia, als sie beide sah und umarmte sie stürmisch. Ihren Bruder beachtete sie erst einmal gar nicht, bevor sie begann ihn zu beschimpfen. 

Jetzt saßen sie alle zusammen. Ihre kleine Rhaenys war im Bett und alle, die etwas zu dem Thema zu sagen hatten, saßen zusammen. 

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, Elia“, empörte Oberyn sich. „Du kommst zurück mit uns nach Dorne und wir werden-“

„Nein!“, widersprach sie fest. „Ich habe der Verbannung zugestimmt. Ich gehe mit Lord Stark in den Norden und werde seinen Bruder Benjen heiraten. Damit erfüllen wir die Friedensauflagen von König Robert.“

Elia hörte das Gezische von „Usurpator“, ignorierte es aber. 

Lord Starks Wangen röteten sich bei ihren Blick und er sagte leise: „Ihr stellt euch das etwas zu schön vor. Mein Bruder Benjen ist erst dreizehn und-“ „Wenn er auch nur ein Zehntel so ist wie du, Ned, dann werde ich als seine Ehefrau sehr glücklich werden.“

Ihr machte es nichts aus einem kleinen Jungen zu heiraten. Mit Rhaegar hatte sie manchmal das Gefühl gehabt auch mit einem kleinen Jungen verheiratet zu sein, auch wenn andere Menschen ihn viel besser sahen. Doch seine Taten hatten bewiesen, dass er nicht so reif war, wie es den Anschein hatte. 

„Ich werde auch mit meinen Bruder in den Norden zurückkehren“, verkündete Lyanna entschlossen. „Für einen Stark ist kein Platz im Süden.“

Sofort war natürlich Ser Gerold dagegen. „Das geht nicht Prinzessin, euer Kind-“ „IST MEIN KIND!“, schrie Lyanna und Tränen traten in ihre Augen. „Und Robert wird es töten, wenn er davon erfährt. Egal ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist. Ich will nicht das noch mehr Menschen, besonders keine die ich liebe, für diesen Unsinn sterben. Ich werde mit meinen Bruder in den Norden zurückkehren. Dort kann mein Kind in Sicherheit und Verborgenheit gesund und glücklich aufwachsen. Ned wird mich nicht zwingen Robert zu heiraten, oder?“

Keiner hatte Zeit Lord Stark erwartungsvoll anzusehen, weil er sofort in der darauffolgenden Sekunde feierlich sagte: „Niemals. Der Norden wird euch beide immer eine Heimat sein.“

Elia sah automatisch zu ihrer besten Freundin Ashara und verstand auf einmal, warum sie sich so an den Gedanken geklammert hatte, den Mann zu heiraten. Auch als er damals nur der zweite Sohn ohne feststehendes Erbe gewesen war. 

„Du kannst es als deinen Bastard oder meinen ausgeben, vielleicht auch als Brandons“, sprach Lord Stark eigentlich an seine Schwester gewandt, doch das bleib natürlich nicht unter ihnen. 

„Nein“, widersprach Ser Oswell und schien bereit zu sein dafür zu kämpfen. „Rhaegars Sohn kann nicht als Bastard aufwachsen.“

Lord Stark und Lyanna schienen bereit zu sein, sich deswegen zu streiten. Genauso wie Ser Oswell und Ser Gerold. Aber Elia hatte eine andere Idee, als sie auf Ser Arthur blickte. Sie wusste mehr über die Beziehungen der Anwesenden und auch abwesenden Toten als alle anderen hier und wenn sie es ein wenig schob, konnte sie es leicht manipulieren. 

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir bei Lyanna dasselbe machen, wie bei mir?“, fragte Elia und alle sahen sie neugierig an. „Der König wollte mich weg haben und den Namen Targaryen tot sehen. Halten wir uns doch an seinen Wunsch. Wenn Lyanna Arthur heiratet, dann ist sie vor Robert sicher, ihr Kind kann unter Arthurs Namen in Sicherheit aufwachsen und der Ehre ist genüge getan.“

„Nein“ sagte Arthur jetzt kopfschüttelnd und sah leicht panisch aus. „Ich… ich bin von der Königsgarde. Ich kann die Prinzessin nicht heiraten.“

Schwach, spottete Elia innerlich. Sie wusste genug über die Entführung und Ehe von Rhaegar und Lyanna. Lyanna wurde nicht entführt, sie wurde verführt. Rhaegar hatte ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen verzaubert. Kaum eine Kunst. Dann hatte er sie überredet mit ihm wegzulaufen. Ihm ging es nur um seine Prophezeiung und den dreiköpfigen Drachen. Er war so versessen darauf ein weiteres Kind zu zeugen. Ein Mädchen, davon war er so fest überzeugt, dass er das Kind noch vor der Zeugung bereits Visenya genannt hatte. Rhaegar hatte seinen ganz eigenen Wahnsinn gehabt. 

Aber Elia wusste auch, wer sich in dieser Zeit wirklich in das Wolfsmädchen verliebt hatte. Sterne und Wölfe zogen sich anscheinend an. Ohne es zu merken, hatte Ser Arthur genauso viel und schwärmend von Lyanna gesprochen, wie ihre beste Freundin Ashara es bewusst von Lord Stark tat. 

„Die Königsgarde von welchem König?“, fragte Elia nach. „Das spielt kaum noch eine Rolle und der beste Schutz für Lyanna und ihr Targaryen-Kind ist jetzt eine Ehe. Was wäre besser als ein zweiter Sohn ohne Erbe der sich frei bewegen kann? Du kannst Lyanna in den Norden begleiten oder wohin immer ihr auch später flüchten müsst.“

Stille breitete sich aus. Alle ließen sich wohl die Idee durch die Köpfe gehen. 

Lord Stark stimmte als erstes zu und er wandte sich dafür an seine Schwester. „Das ist ein gutes Argument. Ich werde Robert erst einmal gar nichts über dein Überleben sagen. Wir haben uns zerstritten und er erwartet sicher keine Nachricht von mir und solange er nicht fragt… Ihr geht mit Howland Reet nach Grauwasser Wacht. Das kann selbst von einem Nordländer nicht gefunden werden und ich lasse Maidengraben für euch wieder aufbauen. Die Militärfestung ist der beste Verteidigungspunkt. Es wird eure Tarnung und Sicherheit sein.“

Arthur schien bereit zu sein zu protestieren, aber als Lyanna ihn einen Blick zuwarf, schwieg er. „Ich bin bereit euch zu heiraten, Ser Arthur“, sprach sie entschlossen. „Wenn ihr es seid.“ Arthur schaffte es gar nicht zu jemand anderen als sie zu sehen und gab nur schwach nickend seine Antwort. 

„Ser Gerold?“, fragte Elia und wandte sich an den Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde. „Werdet ihr und Ser Oswell mitkommen?“

„Nein“, antwortete Ser Gerold entschlossen. „Wenn Prinzessin Lyanna keinen Sohn gebärt ist Viserys der neue König und er braucht Schutz. Ist das Neugeborene ein Junge, dann ist Viserys immerhin noch Kronprinz. Außerdem fallen wir in eurer erbauten Tarnung zu sehr auf. Ihr dürft das Kind auch nicht einfach mit jemand bedeutsamen verloben, sodass Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn fällt. Erzieht ihn oder sie als Kind von Maidengraben und bereitet ihm nur in geheimen auf seine wahre Bestimmung vor.“

Das würde das klügste sein. Lord Starks erste Idee, das Kind als Bastard aufzuziehen hätte am wenigsten Aufmerksamkeit gebracht. Aber es war wirklich sehr unwürdig für das Kind eines toten Kronprinzen. 

Gemeinsam machten sie die Einzelheiten der Pläne aus. Lord Stark schien nicht sehr glücklich mit der unausgesprochenen Botschaft zu sein, irgendwann einen Targaryen wieder auf den Thron zu setzen, aber er sprach sich auch nicht dagegen aus. Er tat alles für den Schutz seiner Schwester. 

 

### Sternfall, 281 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

Nie hätte Oberyn vermutet das Elias Rettung so aussah. Sie hatte die Geschichte erzählt, wie Lord Stark sie gerettet hatte und vor König Robert in Schutz genommen hatte. Auch ohne es zu erwähnen, wusste alle genau, vor was Lord Stark Elia gegenüber Gregor Clegane gerettet hatte. Ganz besonders Oberyn wusste es und er war dem Nordmann sehr dankbar dafür. 

Immer wieder nahm er seine Schwester in die Arme und versprach er alles was sie wollte. Nichts Übermütiges zu tun, seine Nichte zu beschützen, oft in den Norden zu kommen um sie zu besuchen. Oberyn würde jede Chance mit seiner Schwester ergreifen und sie zur glücklichsten Person in diesem verdammten Ödland machen. Ihr Exil. 

Oberyn war überrascht zu erfahren, wie gut Elia Lyannas Anwesenheit und ihre Schwangerschaft hinnahm. Anscheinend machte es seiner Schwester nicht annähernd so viel aus, wie ihn, von Rhaegar derart beleidigt zu sein. Sie schien sogar mit dem Mädchen zu sympathisieren. 

Spät in der Nacht waren sie immer noch nicht schlafen gegangen und saßen in einer Nische zusammen, um zu erzählen. 

„Rhaegar war krank, Oberyn“, verriet Elia ihm. „Er war auf seine eigene Weise genauso wahnsinnig wie Aerys. Rhaegar war so versessen darauf ein drittes Kind zu zeugen. Ein Kind aus Eis und Feuer. Es war keine besondere Kunst ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen, das unglücklich über ihre Verlobung war, zu überreden mit ihm zu kommen. Ihn hat die arme Lyanna gar nicht interessiert, oder die Kinder, oder mich. Er interessierte sich für niemand, den er damit verletzte. Er ließ die Königsgarde sie in den Turm der Freude bringen und dort einsperren, als sie zurück in den Norden wollte, nachdem ihre Familie ermordet wurde. Als Lyanna begriff was sie getan hatte und weg wollte, zwang er sie. Rhaegar war nicht besser als sein Vater. Er schien nur kontrollierter.“

Lyanna Stark. Dann hatten die Nordländer am Ende doch recht gehabt. Sie war entführt wurden. Vielleicht nicht am Anfang, aber süße Worte machten die Taten nicht besser. 

„Aegon wurde…“

Elia fasste sich mit ihren Fingern an den Mund und begann sofort zu weinen. „Clegane hat seinen Kopf“, begann Elia und Oberyn zog sie sofort an seine Brust. Sie vergoss Tränen an seinem Hals. „Oh Götter, er kam auf mich zu und ich sah die Reste an seiner Hand… und schrie und ich schrie… Er war schon über mir und hatte mein Kleid zerrissen. Doch als er… auf einmal war sein Blut auf mir. Es lief aus seinem Mund und Hals. Alles kam über mich. Dann brach er auf mir zusammen und ich schrie weiter. Doch dann wurde er weggezogen und ich sah Lord Stark. Er lief an mir vorbei zu Amory Lorch, der sein Messer fallen ließ und von dem Bett wegging unter dem sich Rhaenys versteckte. Lord Stark hat ihm den Kopf abgeschlagen.“

Das war mehr als dieser widerliche Kerl verdiente, wie Oberyn fand. Die beiden hatten einen schnellen Tot nicht verdient. Oberyn kannte die Geschichte ohne Lord Stark eingreifen. 

„Später als Robert Baratheon mit seinen restlichen Truppen eintraf, freute er sich über den Tot meines Babys. Er dankte Tywin Lennisters und nannte Aegon, Drachenleich. Sein Blick fiel auf Rhaenys und mich und er forderte sofort unseren Tot. Lord Stark war der einzige von allen Lords und Rittern der „Nein“ sagte und die Nordmänner verteidigten uns. Im Thronsaal kam es zum Kampf, bis Lord Arryn sie aufhalten konnte. Sie schrien, stritten und diskutierten, bis Robert Baratheon schließlich kreischend zustimmte, dass Lord Stark mich dann halt mit in den Norden nehmen sollte und nie wieder zurückkehren sollte.“

Oberyn versuchte sich die Szene vorzustellen und sah den zukünftigen fetten König wankend und spuckend. In ihm war nichts anderes als Hass. 

„Erst später, bei unserer Abreise, sprachen Lord Arryn und Lord Stark über die wirklichen Bedingungen. Vieles hatte ich nicht mitbekommen oder es stand nicht wirklich fest. Um unseren Namen zu löschen sollte ich heiraten und Lord Stark schlug sein Bruder Benjen vor. Rhaenys soll auch ihren Namen verlieren. Lord Stark versprach mir, dass Rhaenys seinen Sohn Robb heiraten könnte. Verstehst du, Oberyn? Lord Stark musste sofort Namen nennen. Er hätte uns jeden geben können. Einen Bastard oder jemand von ihren Bergstämmen, sogar einen dieser gefürchteten Boltons. Aber er überlegte nicht, sondern nannte sofort seinen Bruder und seinen Sohn. Es klingt wie etwas das über unseren Kopf entschieden wurde, aber trotz aller Worte und den Tränen, kam ich hinter Lord Starks Rücken mit Rhaenys da raus. Alle wollten uns tot und wir leben nur wegen ihn.“

Das wusste Oberyn. Dennoch hielt er ihre Hände und hörte ihr einfach nur zu. Lord Stark war wirklich der ehrenwerteste Mann in den Sieben Königslanden, wie viele sagten. Er war dankbar und er würde seine Taten nie vergessen. 

Elia und er erzählten noch lange weiter. Über alles was geschehen war, was sie gedacht hatten und was noch geschehen würde. Als Oberyn Elia nach ihren Vorschlag für Arthur und Lyanna fragte, musste seine Schwester sogar trotz ihres Herzschmerzes kichern. Sie erzählte ihm, dass es tatsächlich jemand gab, der sich in Wölfin verliebt hatte und zwar Arthur. Elia hoffte den beiden so zu ihrem Glück zu verhelfen. 

„Und wirst du glücklich sein?“, fragte Oberyn nach. „Mit Lord Starks dreizehnjährigen Bruder? Du weißt, wir können dir noch einen besseren Ehemann suchen. Selbst im Norden.“

„Ich werde mit meinem neuen Ehemann ganz gewiss zufrieden sein“, antwortete Elia sicher. „Es macht mir nichts aus. Mir geht es jetzt nur noch um Rhaenys Sicherheit.“

Oberyn wollte protestieren, doch da hörten sie ein Geräusch und Elia legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, um ihn anzuhalten und zu warten. Sie zogen sich weiter in den Schatten und sahen dann dem Gang entlang, aus dem das Geräusch kam. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich interessiert, als er Lord Stark mit Ashara Dayn entdeckte. Es gab Gerüchte über ihre Beziehung, zu jeder Zeit, und er war gespannt darauf die Wahrheit zu erfahren. 

„Bitte Ned“, flehte Ashara und hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen. „Noch einmal, bevor du zu deinem Leben in Winterfell aufbrichst. Du liebst mich doch noch, oder?“

„Ashara“, seufzte Lord Stark, schien aber nicht die Kraft zu haben sich von ihr zu lösen. „Du weißt, dass ich dich immer lieben werde. Aber ich hab eine Frau und einen Sohn.“

An ihrer Stimme hörte Oberyn, dass Ashara weinte, als ihre nächsten Worte sprach. „Und wir hatten eine Tochter. Noch bevor du sie heiraten musstest. Es sollten wir beide sein. Erinnerst du dich? Ein kleines Haus, wo wir so wenig Bedienstete haben, dass wir selbst mit arbeiten müssen um uns zu ernähren. Du und ich, Ned.“

Zwei tragische Liebende, deren Chance auf Glück verflogen war. 

„Unsere Tochter“, sprach Ned mit schwerer Stimme. „Wie hattest du sie genannt?“

„Lyarra“, antwortete Ashara schluchzend. „Nach deiner Mutter.“ Die verstorbene Tochter, über die alle geflüstert hatten. Es war tatsächlich das Kind eines Wolfes gewesen. „Danke“, hörte er Lord Stark leise sprechen. 

„Noch einmal, Ned“, flehte Ashara wieder. „Bitte. Bevor ich mit Elia gehe und dein Leben nur von weiter Ferne betrachten kann. Gib mir ein letztes Mal Wärme bevor ich im Norden allein erkalten werde. Ein Abschied.“

Hinterhältig. 

Aber Lord Stark bemerkte es nicht. „Ein Abschied“, flüsterte Lord Stark und kannte ganz eindeutig die Sitten der Dornier nicht. 

In Dorne verabschiedete man sich nicht. Man gab nur ein Versprechen auf Wiedersehen. Eine Tradition unter Liebenden war es, bevor der andere ging, eine leidenschaftliche Nacht zu teilen, damit man bei der nächsten Begegnung ein Kind vorzuweisen hatte. Dabei war es egal, ob es ein Bastard war oder nicht. 

Ashara Dayn war eine clevere Dame aus Dorne, das hatte Oberyn schon immer gewusst. Gerade jetzt bewies sie es. Sie hatte ganz bestimmt nicht vor die offensichtliche Liebe ihres Lebens aufzugeben und ihm seiner Ehefrau kampflos zu überlassen. Oberyn war sich sicher, dass sie wie jetzt noch oft Erfolg haben würden. Als die Tür hinter den beiden zuflog, wusste er, dass Lord Stark sich noch sehr oft in ihrem Bett widerfinden würde.

Lächelnd wandte Oberyn sich an seine Schwester. „Anscheinend kann auch, der ehrenwerteste Nordmann der Welt, keiner Dornierin widerstehen. Gut, das du einen heiratest.“ 

 

### Grauwasser Wacht, 282 n. A. E.  
Arthur Dayn

Grauwasser Wacht war einer der faszinierendsten Orte an denen Arthur je gewesen war. Er würde den Ort mit seinen Sümpfen und Tümpeln nicht unbedingt schön nennen, aber die Nebel die es umhüllten und die ständig wechselnde Sicht waren interessant. 

Es gab keine Raben hier, weil die Burg ständig seinen Standort wechselte. Sie schwamm praktisch auf dem Grünen Arm des Tridents. Arthur war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur allein an der einzigartigen Architektur lag, sondern auch an der Magie. Hier konnte man nicht bestreiten, dass es Magie gab. Sie war greifbar. 

Seine Schwester Ashara gesellte sich ans Fenster zu ihm. In ihren Armen lag ihr ganzer Stolz. Die Tochter ihres Geliebten. Ashara war überglücklich als sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie schwanger war und hatte es an jeden verkündet den sie traf. Sie betonte auch, dass es von Ned Stark war. Der Bastardstatus war ihr egal. Für sie war es nur ihr Kind der Liebe und ein Beweis, den Lord Stark nicht mehr leugnen konnte. Dass sein Herz in Wahrheit Ashara gehörte und nicht seiner Frau. 

Arthur wäre sauer auf Lord Stark gewesen, wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass es Asharas Schuld war. Sie hatte es offen zugegeben. Er wusste, dass sie einen Plan verfolgte und das es zumindest eines ihrer Ziele war, Lord Starks Herz fest in ihrem Griff zu behalten. 

„Ein Postreiter kam aus Winterfell“, erzählte er ihr. „Zwei Briefe sind auch für dich dabei.“ Bevor sie deswegen aufgeregt war, sagte er: „Einer war für mich. Lord Stark hat mir erzählt, dass seine Frau von eurer Tochter erfahren hat und von ihrem Namen.“ 

Missbilligend sah er seine Schwester an. „Ashara“, sagte er ermahnend. „Ich bin dein Bruder. Muss ich dich wirklich tadeln, wie ein Kind? Wir wissen dass du dahinter steckst. Musstest du Lady Stark auf solche direkte Weise mitteilen, dass ihr Mann sie entehrt hat?“

Ashara sah ihn trotzig an. Arthur war sich sicher, dass sie die Arme verschränkt hätte, wenn sie ihre Tochter nicht in den Armen gehalten hätte. „Schämt sich Ned etwa für seine Tochter? Hat er sich deswegen bei dir beschwert?“

„Er schämt sich nicht für seine Tochter, sondern wohl eher für dich, obwohl er es nicht ausspricht. Und er hat sich nicht bei mir beschwert. Lord Stark hat mir nur mitgeteilt, dass Lady Stark einen falsch adressierten Brief erhalten hat, der für mich bestimmt war. Was, wie wir beide wissen, nicht der Fall ist. Du wusstest dass ich schon von Winterfell aufgebrochen war. Manipulierend und hinterhältig, ihr so deinen Bastard unter die Nase zu reiben“, tadelte er seine kleine Schwester. 

Diese Unterhaltung war ihm wirklich zuwider. Lord Stark hatte keine Anschuldigungen gemacht, sondern nur den Brief mit Erklärungen zurück geschickt, der natürlich niemals für Arthur bestimmt gewesen war. 

Seine Schwester sah natürlich nicht im Entferntesten Schuldbewusst aus. Sie lächelte nur siegreich. „Wie hat Lady Catelyn reagiert?“

„Lady Catelyn Stark“, betonte Arthur. „Hat dir einen Brief geschickt. Der andere ist von Lord Stark.“

Sofort strahlte Ashara vor Glück, überreichte ihm seine Nichte und rannte zum Tisch, wo die Briefe lagen. Liebevoll betrachtete er seine kleine Nichte, die für all den Trubel wirklich nichts konnte. Seine Nichte Edshara war ein schönes Baby, das nach seiner Schwester kam mit mysteriösen grauvioletten Augen. 

Auf einmal stürmte jemand herein und sein Herz blieb wie fast immer beinah stehen, als er Lyanna sah, die zu ihm kam. 

„Ist es wahr?“, fragte sie atemlos. Anscheinend war sie gerannt. „Jyana meint es wird im ganzen Norden erzählt. Meine Schwägerin ist plötzlich im Hof ausgerastet und hat dann meinen Bruder geschlagen. Hat er es ihr an einem so unpassenden Ort erzählt? Oder wie hat sie sonst von Edshara erfahren?“

Ja, wie sonst? Beschuldigend sah Arthur zu seiner Schwester, die sich nicht im Geringsten stören ließ. 

„Ashara, du?“, fragte Lyanna ungläubig nach. „Aber wieso? Wie konntest du meinen Bruder nur derart beschämen?“ 

„Ich hab deinen Bruder nicht beschämt, Lyanna“, wies Ashara von sich. „Ich habe seine Frau beschämt.“

„Aber alle im Norden wissen jetzt, dass er-“ „Seine Frau nicht genug liebt, um seine berühmte Ehre auf sie zu erweitern“, meinte Ashara fröhlich. „Sie alle wissen, dass er mich liebt und sie nur geheiratet hat, weil er musste.“

„Oh, aber…“ Hilflos sah Lyanna von Ashara zu ihm. Die liebe Lyanna war mutig und stark, aber wie ihr Bruder konnte sie solche Manipulation nicht verstehen. Sowas kam aus dem Süden. Im kalten Norden machte man solche Spiele nicht, besonders nicht bei Ehen und Liebe. 

Arthur hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die Lyanna zögernd ergriff. „Keine Sorge“, beruhigte er sie. „Von mir hast du keinen Bastard zu erwarten.“

Ihre Wangen wurden leuchtend rot. „Das hab ich nicht gedacht“, ereiferte Lyanna sich sofort und beruhigte sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder. „Ich meine du kannst, weil… also unsere Ehe ist doch nur… und ich hab Jon… daher…“

Beruhigend strich er über ihre Hand. „Es wird nie einen Bastard geben“, versicherte er ihr. „Und Jon ist unser Sohn.“

Jon Dayn. So hatten sie den Jungen genannt, der vollkommen nach Lyanna kam. Irgendwie war Arthur darüber erleichtert gewesen und nicht nur weil es besser bei ihrer Tarnung war. Ein Nordjunge. Lyannas Kind, das war… schön. 

Aber in Wirklichkeit war der Junge Jaehaerys Targaryen, der wahre König der Sieben Königslande, und irgendwann würde Arthur wieder in den Krieg ziehen, um ihn zu seinem Recht zu verhelfen.

Lyanna strahlte ihn an und sein Herz schlug unregelmäßig. Unter all ihrer Wildheit war sie ein sehr verletzliches Mädchen, das niemals solche Schlachten, wie Prinzessin Elia sie hatte führen musste und wie Ashara sie führte, verstehen würde, noch austragen konnte. 

Seine Schwester kam zu ihm und sah immer noch mit sich zufrieden aus. Sie nahm ihm ihre Tochter ab und ging. Arthur betete nur, dass sie nicht noch mehr Unheil anrichten würde. Seine Schwester war eine der klügsten Personen in Westeros. Aber sie war auch verliebt. Das machte sie naiv, kindlich und zu Teilen auch bösartig. Jemand sollte für Lady Catelyn Stark beten. 

 

### Grauwasser Wacht, 282 n. A. E.  
Ashara Dayn

> _Lady Ashara,_
> 
> __
> 
> _Ihr Bruder hat Winterfell verlassen, deswegen unterlassen Sie es bitte Briefe an ihn hierher zu schicken, so wie an jede andere Person.  
>  Bleiben sie von Winterfell mit ihrem Bastard fern und halten Sie sich zukünftig aus dem Bett meines Ehemannes fern._
> 
> _Catelyn Stark  
>  Lady von Winterfell_

Ashara lächelte über den langweiligen Brief von Lady Catelyn. So höflich, obwohl man den Hass trotzdem herauslesen konnte. Sie hatte sicher verstanden, was geschehen war und doch konnte sie keine bessere Warnung schicken. 

Ungeachtet schmiss Ashara den Brief weg. Er war so langweilig wie diese Frau. 

Nie hätte Ashara es geglaubt, aber als sie Elia, ihr Bruder Arthur und Ned lebendig auf Sternfall gesehen hatte, hatte sie neuen Lebensmut geschöpft. Ihre Tochter war gestorben und sie war voller Trauer gewesen. 

Aber dann war da Ned gewesen und sie hatte ihn wieder für sich gewinnen können, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Doch die eine Nacht hatte ausgereicht eine lebenslange Verbindung zwischen ihnen geschmiedet. An dieser würde sie arbeiten und vielleicht würde das Glück irgendwann zu ihr zurückkommen, dass die Drachen in ihrer Rücksichtslosigkeit verbrannt hatten. 

 

### Grauwasser Wacht, 282 n. A. E.  
Arthur Dayn

Arthur konnte auch nicht erklären, wie es geschehen war, aber auf einmal fand er sich küssend mit Lyanna in ihrem Zimmer wieder. Eigentlich war ihre Ehe nichts weiter als Tarnung und Schutz. Sie hatten nicht einmal eine Hochzeitsnacht miteinander geteilt, nur einen Kuss nach dem Gelübde. 

Doch er hatte sie immer geliebt. Arthur hatte sich so schuldig gefühlt, die Frau seines besten Freundes zu begehren, auch wenn es seine zweite gewesen war. Er wäre für sie gestorben. 

Nie hätte er sich zu träumen gewagt, dass sie irgendwann in seinen Armen liegen würde und an seinen Kleidern zog. 

„Lady Lyanna, ich-“ Irgendwo in seinen Kopf war das dennoch noch immer falsch und er versuchte zu protestieren. 

„Du bist mein Ehemann, Arthur“, sagte Lyanna entschieden und ihre grauen Augen funkelten ihn an. „Es ist deine Aufgabe mich glücklich zu machen. Also mach mich jetzt glücklich!“

Er fand keine Worte um ihrer Aufforderung zu widersprechen, also brachte er sie zum Bett und unter sich. Wenn, dann würde er es richtig machen und sein bestes geben, wie er es immer tat. 

 

### Winterfell, 282 n. A. E.  
Elia Stark

„Ihr könnt im nächsten Monat zum Wolfsbau ziehen“, erzählte Ned ihr. „Dann kannst du Ashara wieder als deine Begleitung bei dir haben.“

„Der Wolfsbau ist näher an Winterfell“, sagte Elia etwas, das sich Lord Stark ganz genau bewusst war. „Ihr werdet einander wahrscheinlich sogar öfters sehen. Ashara wird das nutzen um Chaos zu stiften.“

Mittlerweile sprach der ganze Norden von dem „Stern des Nordens“ der Lord Stark den Kopf verdrehte hatte. Es gab Gerüchte dass seine Augen immer ihrer Richtung fanden. Blödsinn natürlich. Aber die Menschen hatten die beiden zu dem wahren Liebespaar erklärt und Lady Stark zur bösen Hexe, die sie trennte. Lady Stark gefiel ihre Rolle nicht, aber Ashara hatte mehr getan, als nur einen falschen Brief zu schicken. 

„Der Brief war ein Versehen“, rechtfertige Lord Stark ihre Taten. „Ashara wollte ihrem Bruder-“

„Es war kein Versehen“, widersprach Elia. „Wieso sonst hätte der Postreiter zu Lady Stark gehen sollen? Umschlag und Brief mögen sich unterscheiden, aber die Anweisungen an den Reiter waren gezielt. Sie wird weiter machen und als ihre beste Freundin bin ich verpflichtet ihr bei ihrem Glück zu helfen. Auch wenn sowas hier im Norden nicht als ehrenvoll betrachtet wird.“

Auch im Süden wäre sowas grenzwertig, obwohl es in Dorne in Ordnung wäre. Dort würden sogar noch mehr die Fetzen fliegen, weil eine Ehefrau sich sowas nicht hätte gefallen lassen. Allerdings würde die Ehefrau dort nicht ihren Mann beschuldigen, sondern die Geliebte und sie vielleicht sogar zu einem Kampf heraus fordern. 

„Elia-“ „Ashara liebt dich, Ned“, sprach sie klar aus. „Und in Dorne ist das alles was zählt. Besonders weil auch du sie liebst. Im Übrigen ist eine Geliebte zu haben nicht das Ende der Welt. Auch deine Vasallen werden es so sehen. Finde dich damit ab oder schick sie aus dem Norden weg.“

Elia wusste, das Lord Stark das nie tun würde. Er konnte Ashara nicht weg schicken. Dafür hatte er nicht genug Kraft. Mittlerweile wusste Elia, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er sie sehen würde, Wachs in ihren Händen war. Sie würden sicher noch viele Bastarde zeugen. 

„Du sagtest, ein Brief ist aus Königsmund angekommen?“, wechselte Elia das Thema. „Was stand drin?“

Neuigkeiten aus der Hauptstadt waren selten. Bisher bekamen sie nur Gerüchte. König Robert hatte sich nie persönlich an Ned gewandt. 

„Jon Arryn hat mir geschrieben“, teilte Ned ihr bereitwillig mit. „Anscheinend will Robert wissen, wie genau Lyanna gestorben ist, um ihr zu gedenken.“

„Er weiß nicht“, begann Elia und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein“, antwortete Ned. „Sonst hätte er sicher nicht Lady Cersei geheiratet. Da sie ihm jetzt einen Sohn geboren hat, ist es wohl sicher, es zu offenbaren.“

„Sicher ist bei ihm ein dehnbarer Begriff“, meinte Elia und erinnerte sich an seine Wut. Seine hasserfüllten Augen verfolgten sie oftmals in der Nacht. „Also wirst du es ihm sagen?“

Ned stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Anscheinend dachte er an dasselbe wie sie. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass ich noch warte, bis Lyanna ihr zweites Kind geboren hat.“

Sofort musste Elia kichern. „Ich bin mir bewusst, du tust das nur um ihre Ehe mehr zu sichern, aber das ist genauso böse wie Asharas Brief.“ König Robert würde nicht nur erfahren, dass seine geliebte Lyanna noch lebte, sondern dass sie einen anderen geheiratet hatte und ihm zwei Kinder geschenkt hatte.

 

### Königsmund, 283 n. A. E.  
Jon Arryn

Verzweifelt stützte Jon seinen Kopf auf die Hände. Das war eine Katastrophe. Auf seine Weise war Ned genauso schlimm wie Robert. 

Jon konnte nicht verstehen wie aus den beiden Jungen, die er aufgezogen hatte, die zusammen lachten und beste Freunde gewesen waren, solche feindliche Parteien werden konnten. 

Er konnte es sich jetzt schon vorstellen, wie Robert wütete, wenn er von dem Inhalt des Briefes erfuhr. Alle hier hatten geglaubt, dass Lyanna gestorben war, nachdem Ned wortlos in den Norden abgezogen war. Es sollte das Ende der Geschichte sein. 

Aber nein, Lyanna lebte. Ned hatte sie mit einem anderen verheiratet, um ihre Ehre zu bewahren. Ausgerechnet auch noch Arthur Dayn, der dem Prinzen Rhaegar gedient hatte. Obwohl in dem Fall jeder Mann schlimm gewesen wäre. Zum krönenden Abschluss hatte Lyanna ihrem Ehemann in der Zeit auch noch zwei Söhne geboren.

Seufzend erhob sich Jon zum Ratssaal, wo er wusste, dass auch Robert anwesend sein würde. Eine seiner seltenen Male, aber er wusste das es Nachrichten aus dem Norden gab. Alle waren versammelt und Jon versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen, als er begann. 

„Lord Stark hat mir geantwortet und geschildert was in Dorne am Turm der Freude geschehen war. Er fand dort seine Schwester Lyanna, die von Rhaegar entehrt wurden war. Lady Lyanna flehte ihren Bruder an sie nach Hause zu bringen und bat ihn…“ Er sah Robert in die Augen. „Sie bat ihn, sie nicht mit euch zu verheiraten.“

„WAS?!“, brüllte Robert. „DAS IST EINE LÜGE! NED WILL NUR-“

Jon warf den Brief aus Winterfell auf den Tisch. „Lyanna kehrte lebend in den Norden zurück. Sie hat Arthur Dayn geheiratet, der Bruder von Neds Geliebten. Der hat eingewilligt ihre Ehre zu bewahren und bekam dafür Asyl im Norden. Mittlerweile haben die beiden das restaurierte Maidengraben bezogen und Lady Lyanna hat ihrem Ehemann zwei gesunde Söhne geschenkt.“

Stille breitete sich im Ratssaal aus und alle sahen angespannt zu König Robert, der ungläubig auf den Brief sah. Schließlich nahm er ihn wortlos zur Hand und las ihn sich durch. 

Am Ende sah Robert ziemlich hilflos aus und Jon erinnerte sich an den Jungen, den er großgezogen hatte. „Sie wollte mich nicht heiraten? Sicher hat sie sich geschämt und wollte nicht-“ „Ihre Gründe stehen nicht darin“, wies Jon hin. Da Ned nicht mehr bereit war Roberts Gefühle zu schonen, wollte auch Jon die Illusion nicht weiter aufrecht erhalten. „Aber sie ist jetzt verheiratet und zweifache Mutter.“

Zorn zeichnete sich auf Roberts Gesicht ab. „ICH WERDE IHN TÖTEN, DIESEN DRACHENFREUND, DER ES WAGTE-“

„NEIN ROBERT!“, schrie Jon, wie zu dem Jungen den er großgezogen und wie er sich gerade benahm. Dann sprach er ruhig weiter: „Die Geschichte mit Lyanna ist zu Ende. Du wolltest Antworten, jetzt hast du sie. Du kannst nicht gegen Arthur kämpfen und du kannst nicht in den Norden marschieren. Unsere Herrschaft über den Norden ist gerade nur inoffiziell. Wie Dorne haben sie uns nicht die Treue geschworen. Eine militärische Bewegung würde sofort Krieg mit sich bringen. Nicht nur gegen den Norden, sondern auch gegen Dorne, da sie die Prinzessin Elia dort haben. Und wie schnell würde sich die Weite ihnen anschließen, weil der letzte Drache dort ist? Ihr Kniefall war auch nicht besonders ehrerbietig. Wir haben nicht die Kraft noch einen Krieg zu führen, besonders keinen sinnlosen.“

Schweigen trat wieder ein und Jon fragte sich welche Explosion jetzt von Robert folgen würde. Doch dieser stand plötzlich einfach auf und ging davon. 

 

### Winterfell, 285 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

Die Ohrfeige, die Lord Stark von seiner Ehefrau kassierte hallte in dem Solar wieder. Zusätzlich zu der, die er vor ein paar Sekunden erhalten hatte. Seine Wange brannte noch immer, deswegen konnte er sich vorstellen, wie weh es tat. 

Wütend stürmte Lady Stark davon und Lord Stark wandte sich an ihn. „Hat Lady Ashara euch gebeten das anzusprechen?“

„Ja“, gab Oberyn offen zu. „Aber die Worte waren meine eigenen.“

Oberyn fand es witzig. Lady Stark stimmte aber wohl nicht mit seinem Humor überein. Er hatte Lord Stark gefragt, ob er sein legitimes Kind und seine Bastardtochter im selben Bett gezeugt hatte, weil sie nur in wenigen Stunden Abstand geboren waren. Ashara hatte nur von ihm gewollt, das er Lady Stark mitteilte, dass es einen weiteren Bastard gab. Aber er stellte sich vor, dass ihr die Umsetzung sehr gefallen hätte. 

„Dann habt ihr die Ohrfeige verdient“, befand Lord Stark und ging zu einer Anrichte, wo ein Tablett mit Gläsern und einer Weinkaraffe stand. „Wie geht es eurem Bruder?“

Oberyn dachte sofort an Dorans Gesichtsausdruck als der Maester Gicht diagnostiziert hatte. Es hatte ihn erschüttert. „Gut“, antwortete er dennoch, weil sein Bruder nicht wollte, dass es jemand wusste. „Allerdings ist seine Ehe genauso steinig wie eure. Obwohl es nicht so viel Drama gibt. Muss an dem kalten nördlichen Klima liegen. Hier fällt jede Hitzewelle auf.“

Der Prinz konnte erkennen dass Lord Stark hart damit kämpfte ein Augenrollen zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen reichte er ihm ein Glas Wein. 

„Ihr bleibt bis zur Entbindung?“, erkundigte Lord Stark sich.

Kaum merklich nickte Oberyn. „Es ist Wahnsinn“, bemerkte der Prinz. „Aber meine Schwester ist stur. Sie will dieses Kind und sie lässt sich von niemand davon abbringen. Weder von ihrem Mann, nicht von Ashara und auch nicht von mir. Der Maester hat ihr gesagt, das es bis zur Geburt an sich wohl keine Komplikationen geben wird, weswegen sie überzeugt ist, dass das Kind auf jeden Fall überleben wird und das reicht ihr aus.“

Seine kleine Schwester, die schon zweimal beinah bei der Geburt ihrer Kinder gestorben war und jetzt ein drittes Kind bekam, obwohl der Maester ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass es unmöglich war. Es gab eine gute Chance, dass sie starb und das machte Oberyn wütend. Wie konnten die Götter nur so grausam sein? Erst schickten sie ihn in eine Welt, wo ihr überleben möglich war und dann starb sie ein paar Jahre später dennoch. 

„Noch ist sie nicht tot, Oberyn“, erinnerte ihn Lord Stark. „Vielleicht sind die alten Götter gnädig.“

Die alten Götter, spottete Oberyn. „Vielleicht.“

 

### Wolfsbau, 286 n. A. E.  
Elia Stark

„Ein Mädchen“, flüsterte Elia begeistert und betrachtete das wunderschöne Geschöpf in ihren Armen. Rhaenys und ihr Ehemann Benjen saßen bei ihr mit am Bett. „Sie ist perfekt.“

Das Kind war alles, was sie sich erträumt hatte. Dunkelbraune Locken und blaue Augen, die versprachen grau zu werden, anstatt schwarz wie ihre. Sie sah, ein wenig wir ihr Cousin Robb aus, befand Elia. 

„Wie willst du sie nennen, Liebes?“

Benjen Stark war, obwohl noch ein junger Mann, ein besserer Ehemann als Rhaegar es je gewesen war. Er war jetzt so alt, wie Rhaegar damals, als sie ihn geheiratet hatte. Elf Jahre jünger als sie. Dennoch behandelte er sie mit nichts anderes als Respekt und Freundlichkeit. Elia wusste sogar, das Benjen sie verehrte, da er tatsächlich in sie verliebt war. Das war einer der Gründe warum sie das Kind haben wollte. Weil sie sich sicher war, dass sich aus ihrer Ehe etwas sehr positives entwickeln würde. 

„Eddara“, sagte Elia. „Nach deinem Bruder. Eddara Stark.“

Den Namen hatte sie von Anfang an festgelegt. Für einen Jungen Eddard und für ein Mädchen Eddara. Sie musste schließlich ihren Retter ehren. 

 

### Maidengraben, 288 n. A. E.  
Arthur Dayn

„Willkommen auf Maidengraben, Lord Domeric“, begrüßte Lyanna den Bolton-Jungen freundlich. „Das sind unsere Kinder: Jon, Thorin und Dyanna. Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch anfreunden.“

Lord Bolton wollte seinen Sohn als Knappen wegschicken und Arthur hatte angeboten ihn zu nehmen. Lyanna hatte ihm von der düsteren Geschichte zwischen den Starks und Boltons erzählt, auch dass sie das zweitmächtigste Haus im Norden waren. Er wusste das Diplomatie manchmal bedeutete sich mit dem Feind anzufreunden, um ihn auf seine Seite zu bringen. 

Der junge Domeric sah seinen Vater nur zu Teilen ähnlich. Sie hatten dieselben Augen und Mund, aber sonst schien der Junge nach seiner Mutter zu kommen. 

Nachdem der Junge seine Kinder begrüßt hatte reckte er neugierig seinen Kopf. „Das ist meine Schwester Ashara und ihre Kinder: Edshara, Clarisse und Arthus“, stellte er sie vor. Lord Domeric deutete auf Clarisse und fragte mit roten Wangen: „Ist sie eine Fylgja?“

Lyanna brach neben ihn in Gekicher aus, während Arthur den Jungen nur fragend ansah. „Eine was?“, fragte er verblüfft nach. Seine Frau stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass eine Fylgja ein Schutzgeist war und dass sie für jeden das Traumgesicht der Person trug. Eine alte Gestalt aus dem Alten Glauben der Nordländer. Die Nordländer hörten sicher nie auf ihn zu verblüffen.

 

### Peik, 289 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

Als der König mit seinen Truppen eintraf, war bereits alles vorbei. Die vereinten Kräfte des Nordens und Dorne hatten Peik bereits besetzt und Balon Graufreud gefangen genommen. 

„Was hält ihn davon ab, seine Tochter als Erbin aufziehen, wenn wir nur den Jungen nehmen?“, wandte Oberyn ein. „Du nimmst den Jungen und ich nehme das Mädchen mit nach Dorne. Wir werden sie ordentlich erziehen und sie verheiratet. Wenn aus ihnen anständige Menschen geworden sind, schicken wir sie wieder zurück.“

Nachdem Lord Stark zustimmend genickt hatte, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, platzten die Türe der Halle auf und König Robert stürmte mit mehreren Männern herein. Der König war schon auf den besten Weg so fett zu werden wie er ihn am Ende kannte. Obwohl es jetzt noch nicht ganz zu erkennen war. An seiner Seite waren Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Stannis Baratheon und Lord Tywin Lennister. 

„Ned?!“, rief der König überrascht aus, wechselte dann aber schnell zum Zorn. Mit langen Schritten kam er mit seinem Kriegshammer auf sie zu. „Was macht ihr hier? Wie zum Teufel konnten ihr so schnell hier sein? Und du-“

Als der Zorn des Königs sich auf Lord Stark richten sollte und Robert tatsächlich nur noch einen Meter von Ned entfernt war, erhob Ser Arthur sein Schwert und hielt die Spitze an die Kehle des Königs, sodass dieser stoppte. Alle keuchten überrascht von der Bedrohung. 

„Ich muss darauf bestehen Usurpator, dass ihr Lord Stark nicht anrührt“, sagte Arthur ihm und nahm sein Schwert wieder herunter. „Und hier sind wir natürlich, weil wir die Graufreud-Rebellion zerschlagen haben. So wie es unsere Pflicht ist.“

Amüsiert beobachtete Oberyn wie das Gesicht des Königs sich vor Zorn rötete. Jon Arryn musste eingreifen, indem er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Königs legte. „Euer Majestät, beruhigt euch“, mahnte Lord Arryn ihn. „Keiner von ihnen hat etwas Unrechtmäßiges getan.“

Die wütenden Augen des Königs wanderten zu Arthur. Er schlug die Hand von Lord Arryn weg und zeigte anklagend auf das Schwert des Morgens. „Er hat meine Lyanna gestohlen.“

„Gerettet, tatsächlich“, verbesserte Oberyn seine Anklage. „Schließlich hat er ihre Ehre gerettet. Etwas das nicht einmal Lord Stark für seine Schwester tun konnte.“

Obwohl Oberyn die Situation wirklich nicht verschärfen wollte, sondern nur korrigieren, schien der König auch diese Worte nicht zu gefallen. Anscheinend konnte er bei diesem Thema einfach nicht logisch sehen. 

„Ich hätte es für sie getan“, zischte König Robert. „Sie war meine Verlobte.“

Bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Lord Stark mit einem Ton der endgültig war: „Aber sie wollte dich nicht, Robert. Sie hat dich nie gewollt. Deswegen ist sie weggelaufen und deshalb hat sie lieber einen Fremden geheiratet. Weil sie dich nie geliebt hat.“

Es gab sicher keine Worte die den König mehr schmerzen konnten, als die ehrlichen Worte seines ehemaligen besten Freundes. 

Die Türen gingen wieder auf und Domeric Bolton, der Knappe von Arthur kam herein. „Ser Arthur“, sprach der Junge mit ein wenig Aufregung in seiner Stimme. „Eine Nachricht aus Maidengraben ist von eurer Schwester eingetroffen. Lady Lyanna hat euch eine Tochter geboren.“

Gut, vielleicht gab es Worte die mehr schmerzten. Der Junge hatte auf jeden Fall eine interessante zeitliche Abstimmung. Obwohl man dafür wohl eher Ashara verantwortlich machen musste. 

 

### Wolfsbau, 295 n. A. E.  
Elia Stark

Glücklich beobachtete Elia ihre Tochter Rhaenys und Robb, die gemeinsam über den Hof nach draußen wanderten. Rhaenys hatte sich bei ihrem Verlobten eingehakt und beanspruchte wieder einmal seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. 

Robb und Rhaenys hatte eine gute Beziehung zueinander entwickelt. Das Rhaenys älter war als Robb lies es oftmals so wirken, als würde sie ihn manipulieren und verzaubern, da er ihr verfallen zu sein schien. Elia machte sich darüber keine Sorgen. Es war gut dass die beiden trotz ihrer arrangierten Verlobung ineinander verliebt waren. Das würde ihre Ehe im nächsten Jahr sehr erleichtern. Außerdem gab es nichts Bezaubernderes als einen Jungen, der seiner Dame keinen Wunsch abschlagen konnte. 

Ihre Tochter Rhaenys hatte den Norden ganz für sich vereinnahmt. Sie betete zu den Alten Göttern, hatte kein Problem mit der Kälte, konnte reiten und jagen und spottete des Öfteren über die Südländer. Rhaenys trug oft als ihren Lieblingsschmuck Perlen in den Haaren, eine Art Krone, die wie Schneeflocken in ihrem schwarzen Haar aussah. Sie trug auch nur selten ihre Hausfarben. Jetzt gerade trug sie einen weißen Mantel mit silbernen Stickereien. Vielleicht wurde sie deshalb als „Winterprinzessin“ bezeichnet. 

Ihr Verlobter Robb war schon immer sehr bemüht ihr zu gefallen. Elia wusste, dass die Ehe seines Vaters alle Stark-Kinder beeinflusst hatte. Robb war dankbar und glücklich, das Mädchen zu kennen und zu lieben, dass er heiraten würde. Er wollte eine gute und glückliche Ehe führen. 

Die kleine Sansa, die dabei war zu einer Dame zu reifen, wollte niemals aus einem anderen Grund als Liebe heiraten. Neugierig schaute sie auf alle Ritter und Lords in der Hoffnung sich zu verlieben. Lord Stark, der in alle seine Töchter vernarrt war, hatte entschieden dass er keine seiner Kinder zu einer Ehe zwingen wollte. 

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten aus Winterfell“, erzählte Oberyn ihr grinsend. „Lady Stark ist nach Schnellwasser abgereist.“

Überrascht weiteten sich Elias Augen. „Wieso jetzt?“, fragte sie neugierig nach. „Wieso nicht als sie von Asharas letzten Kind erfahren hat vor ein paar Monaten?“

„Weil Lord Domeric Bolton um die Hand von Clarisse Schnee gebeten hat“, berichtete Oberyn. „Aus diesem Anlass hat Lord Stark seine Bastarde legitimieren lassen, damit sie leichter heiraten können. Das hat anscheinend das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht.“

Dabei war die Verbindung zwischen Domeric und Clarisse nicht einmal eine Überraschung. Die beiden waren ineinander verliebt, seit sie Kinder waren. Die Legitimierung war nicht so schlimm. Es änderte doch nichts an der Erbfolge. 

„Der Norden ist so interessant“, meinte Oberyn amüsiert und lehnte sich über die Brüstung. „Südliche Damen können hier unter den Männern so viel Dramatik anrichten. Ich meine Lady Lynesse hat ihrem Ehemann die Ehre gekostet. Seitdem sind südliche Damen hier endgültig nicht mehr beliebt. Das sie dich noch nicht mit Gabeln und Fackeln vertrieben haben ist ein Wunder.“

Vielleicht. Die Nordmänner waren sehr mürrisch, deswegen war es wichtig, dass die nächste Generation im Norden einheiratete. 

„Tatsächlich haben sie Ashara und mich akzeptiert. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie Ashara als positiver sehen als Lady Stark und ich bin ihnen wohl genügsam genug“, meinte Elia und sah zu ihrer Tochter herunter. Eddara war dabei ihr Pferd zu pflegen. „Außerdem sind meine Töchter unbestreitbare nördliche Damen. Benjen und ich bekommen viele Heiratsanfragen für Eddara. Cley Cerwyn ist an ihr interessiert und er ist der Erbe einer großen Burg.“

Außerdem kannte Cley und Eddara sich bereits. Sie waren miteinander befreundet und könnten sehr wohl zusammen glücklich werden. 

„Sie könnte auch Trystan heiraten“, warf Oberyn ein. „Dann wäre sie eine Prinzessin.“

Elia sah ihren Bruder strafend an. „Du bist hier, um Arya mit nach Dorne zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung dass sie sich dort in Trystan verliebt.“ „Oder Edric Dayn“, fügte Oberyn hinzu. 

Ihr Bruder Oberyn war ein häufiger Besucher im Norden und nur selten gab es dafür vernünftige Ausreden. Hier hatte er auch Jonelle Cerwyn entehrt und mit ihr einen Bastard gezeugt. Seinen ersten Jungen, William Schnee. Die Nordmänner waren nicht begeistert gewesen. Elia verstand es nicht ganz. Lady Jonelle war nicht einmal eine besonders hübsche Frau. Nicht hässlich, aber sicher auch keine Verführerin. 

„Allein wegen deiner Eskapade ist es wahrscheinlich klug, wenn ich der Verlobung mit Cley Cerwyn für Eddara zustimme. Du kannst nur froh sein, dass du mit deiner Bettgeschichte nicht die Beziehung zwischen dem Norden und Dorne zerstört hast.“

„Es braucht schon mehr, um die Beziehung zwischen dem Norden und Dorne zu erschüttern. Wir sind durch die Drachen verbunden und du, Elia“, betonte Oberyn. „Du bist hier.“

Ja, sie war hier. Und sie war damit sogar sehr glücklich.

 

### Winterfell, 296 n. A. E.  
Arthur Dayn

Es gab ein Turnier, kurz nach der Hochzeit zwischen Robb und Rhaenys. Nicht zu ihren Ehren, sondern für Sansa Starks Namenstag. Seine Schwester Ashara hatte Lord Stark dazu überredet und damit das Herz von Lady Sansa gewonnen. Die Kinder waren unglücklich, dass ihre Mutter vor einem Jahr gegangen war und zumindest Sansa gab seiner Schwester Ashara die Schuld dafür – ganz unrecht hatte sie damit natürlich nicht. 

Arthur war selbst nicht zum Turnier angetreten. Turniere waren nicht wirklich im Norden beliebt, aber das Turnier hatte schließlich einen Zweck. Es sollte Sansa erfreuen und ihr helfen ihren Ritter zu finden. Es traten überwiegend nur jüngere Männer an – viele um ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Ausnahmen waren natürlich Lord Robb, der für die Ehre seiner Frau kämpfte und Lord Domeric, der mit der Gunst von Clarisse kämpfte. Er war gespannt wie Domeric sich schlug. Der Junge hatte sich gut entwickelt und Arthur hatte ihn vor kurzem zum Ritter geschlagen. 

Aber noch mehr hatte er seine Augen auf Jon gelegt. Sein Sohn, so sagten alle. Er sah ganz wie Lyanna aus, mehr Stark als alles andere. Aber er war ein hervorragender Schwertkämpfer, konnte wie Arthur selbst mit zwei Schwertern kämpfen und war ein sehr guter Turnierreiter. Bemerkenswerte Eigenschaften, die Arthur zwar selbst besaß, aber nicht von ihm kamen. 

In einem starken Ritt, stieß er seinen Cousin Robb im Halbfinale vom Pferd. Es war Rhaegar den er in den Jungen sah, auch wenn alle, selbst die es eigentlich wussten, es zu vergessen schienen. Manchmal ertappte sich Arthur selbst dabei es zu vergessen. 

Er schaute auf seine Frau Lyanna, die begeistert für Jon klatschte. Sie hatte es schon lange vergessen. Ein Beweis dafür, wie wenig ihr Fortlaufen als junges Mädchen damals mit Liebe zu tun hatte. Er konnte es in ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie keinen Gedanken mehr auf Rhaegar verschwendete. Lyanna liebte ihn und ihre gemeinsamen Kinder, zu denen sie immer Jon dazu zählte, auch innerlich. 

Das Finale wurde zwischen Jon Dayn und Domeric Bolton angekündigt. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf einen anderen Teil der Tribüne, wo seine Tochter Dyanna mit ihren Cousinen Sansa Stark, Eddara Stark und Clarisse Stark saß, sowie Wylla Manderly. Die fünf galten als die schönsten Mädchen des Nordens und anders als im Süden, wo Mädchen deswegen in Konkurrenz ausbrachen, waren sie miteinander befreundet. 

Wie es für ein gutes Finale üblich war ging es in die nächste Runde. Jon und Domeric waren beide gut, ehrgeizig und miteinander befreundet. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen und schenkten sich dennoch nichts. 

In der sechsten Runde fiel Jon beinah aus dem Sattel. Angstvoll griff Lyanna nach seiner Hand. „Arthur“, entfuhr es ihr panisch, als Jon gefährlich nach hinten schwankte. Sanft streichelte er über ihre Hand. Lyanna, seine Frau. Nicht mehr Rhaegars. 

Dann kam die siebte Runde und Arthur sah es, bevor es geschah. Domeric hielt seinen Schild ein Stück zu weit nach unten und Jon hatte die Blöße gesehen. Er nutzte sie aus und die Lanze traf Domerics Brust. Sein ehemaliger Knappe fiel aus dem Sattel und sein Sohn… Jon, er ritt seine Ehrenrunde, während er als Sieger verkündet wurde und holte dabei den Blumenkranz ab. 

Genauso gespannt wie der Rest beobachtete er Jon und hoffte, dass er hierbei nicht Rhaegars Sohn war. Aber was könnte er schon für einen Skandal tun?

Keinen. 

Jon ritt zur Tribüne und hielt den Blumenkranz mit seiner Lanze hin, während er verkündete: „Liebste Cousine Sansa, ich kröne euch zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit.“ Sansa errötete, als sie sich den Kranz aus blauen Winterrosen auf den Kopf setzte. Es passte wahrscheinlich sehr gut zu ihren Augen. 

Arthur war sich ziemlich sicher, das heute damit nicht nur eine Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekrönt wurde, sondern auch die nächste Königin von Westeros. Als er zu Lord Stark sah, fand er zumindest einen anderen, der das auch nicht vergessen hatte. 

 

### Sonnspeer, 297 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

„Wie ist er gestorben?“, fragte Oberyn noch immer schockiert. Ser Gerold hatte Prinzessin Daenerys nach Dorne gebracht, aber nicht ihren Bruder Viserys. 

„Der Junge war verrückt, wie sein Vater“, erzählte Ser Gerold. „Er versuchte Dracheneier schlüpfen zu lassen. Sie sollten ihm als Geschenk zur Hochzeit überreicht werden. Prinz Viserys hat es bei der Überfahrt hierher getan und schon bald brannte das ganze Schiff. Wir konnten von Glück sagen, dass wir mit drei Schiffen gereist waren und die Prinzessin Daenerys auf eines der anderen retten zu können. Es lag aber nicht daran, dass wir sie aus dem Feuer befreien konnten.“

In dem Moment trat Prinzessin Daenerys herein, um sie herum schlangen sich drei Babydrachen, die Oberyn nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte. Einer saß auf ihrer Schulter und starrte grimmig in seine Richtung. 

„Unglaublich“, entfuhr es Oberyn. 

„Fürst Doran, Prinz Oberyn“, grüßte die Prinzessin sie freundlich. „Darf ich erfahren wie sich der wahre König in seinem Versteck entwickelt hat? Ich hörte ihr besucht ihn öfters.“

Alle sahen ihn aufmerksam an, weswegen Oberyn sich räusperte und nach vorne trat. „Jon… ich meine Jaehaerys ist ein freundlicher und bescheidener junger Mann. Ruhig, sanft, aber ehrgeizig. Ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer. Er kann mit zwei Schwertern gleichzeitig kämpfen und er ist auch ein guter Turnierreiter. Letztes Jahr hat er sein erstes Turnier gewonnen und…“ Erwartungsvoll hingen die Blicke weiter auf ihm. „Und er hat Lady Sansa Stark zu seiner Königin der Liebe und Schönheit gekrönt.“

„Weiß er wer er ist?“, fragte Daenerys nach. 

„Es soll ihn in diesem Jahr zu seinem Namenstag und seiner Volljährigkeit gesagt werden“, berichtete Oberyn. „Seine Erziehung war aber vorbereitend genug.“ Auch wenn sich der Junge oft fragte, warum er Hochvalyrisch lernen musste. 

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen trat ein Diener ein. „Verzeiht, eure Hoheiten“, entschuldigte sich der Mann ehrerbietig. „Aber ein Schiff ist angekommen. Es trägt das Siegel von Haus Tyrell.“

Das war… eine interessante Entwicklung. 

 

### Königsmund, 297 n. A. E.  
Jon Arryn

Wieder weiteten sich seine Augen, über etwas mit dem sein einstiger Ziehsohn Ned etwas zu tun hatte. Er erkannte, dass Netz der Verlobungen, dass geschlungen wurden war und fürchtete die bald auftretenden Konsequenzen. 

Ihm war immer klar gewesen, dass der Norden und Dorne keine verbleibenden guten Gefühle für Robert hatten… aber das. 

Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, wer der Sieger am Ende sein würde, wenn man sich die Zahlen genau betrachtete. Jon hoffte nur, dass andere dieses Muster nicht erkannten. Nicht sobald zumindest, da die Ankündigungen vor allem über seinen Schreibtisch liefen. 

Doch er selbst musste Pläne machen und das Überleben seines Hauses sichern. Deswegen verfasste er einen Brief und gab Anweisungen an seine vertrauensvollsten Diener.

 

### Rosengarten, 297 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

Oberyn stand neben seinen Freund Willas, der sichtlich nervös war. Er hatte nichts getan um seinen Freund zu beruhigen, der die arrangierte Ehe aus anderen Gründen skeptisch gegenüberstand als der Rest seiner Familie. 

Die Tyrells wollten in der Allianz beteiligt sein, um Robert Baratheon vom Thron zu entfernen. Dafür mussten Verbindungen geknüpft werden. Garlan Tyrell hatte Arianne Martell geheiratet, ihren Namen angenommen und würde ihr Prinzgemahl werden. Loras Tyrell hatte Asha Graufreud geheiratet. Eine hervorragende Verbindung, denn Loras mochte Männer und Asha mochte Frauen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie nie Kinder haben. 

Eine Verbindung mit den Norden war allerdings schwieriger. Lord Stark hatte zwar viele Kinder, aber die meisten waren bereits verlobt oder Bastarde – ehemalige Bastarde. Nur widerwillig hatte Haus Tyrell einer Ehe zwischen Willas und Edshara zugestimmt. 

Sein Freund Willas fürchtete die Ehe aus anderen Gründen. Weil Edshara sieben Jahre jünger war, gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahre, dass sie aus dem Norden kam und dass sie einander nicht kannte. Natürlich hatte er auch Selbstzweifel über sein Bein. 

Oberyn hatte es für amüsant gehalten ihn nicht zu beruhigen und hatte ihn nicht einmal gesagt, dass Edshara eine Schönheit war, die kaum Konkurrenz hatte. Er wollte den Blick seines Freundes sehen, wenn er sie zum ersten Mal sah. 

Das Gefolge der Starks kam an. Banner von Schattenwölfen flackerten im ruhigen Wind und alle betrachteten staunend die ernsten Gesichter der Nordmänner. Oberyn musste lächeln, als er Ser Rodrik Cassel erkannte, der anscheinend zu dem Gefolge gehörte. 

Als Rodrik abstieg und sich zur bereit zur Ankündigung machte, schaute Oberyn zu seinem Freund, um seine Reaktion genau zu lesen.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Lady Edshara Stark, Tochter von Lord Eddard Stark und Ashara Dayn.“

Willas Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und sein Mund klaffte auf, als er seine Verlobte sah. Bevor er sich fassen konnte, hörte Oberyn, wie Willas murmelte: „Den Sieben sei Dank.“

Lächelnd schaute Oberyn auf Lady Edshara, die das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter war mit seidig langen glatten schwarzen Haaren und mysteriösen grauvioletten Augen, die wie ein bewölkter Nachthimmel aussahen. Ihr folgte ein grauer Schattenwolf, eine Schattenwölfin mit dem Namen Eisstern. Eines der neuen Haustiere aller Stark-Kinder. 

Amüsiert wandte Oberyn sich an seinen Freund: „Gefällt euch eure Verlobte, Lord Willas?“ Seine Sprachlosigkeit war Antwort genug. 

 

### Wassergärten, 298 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

„Lord Robert, dein Vater ist tot“, verkündete Oberyn den Jungen, die Nachricht, die nicht schonungslos gesagt werden konnte. „Er starb an einem Fieber.“

Der junge Lord Arryn sah ihn geschockt an und biss sich schließlich auf die Unterlippe. Er bemühte sich stark nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. 

In dem letzten Jahr, seid der Junge hier war, hatte er eine unglaubliche Wandlung durchlaufen. Von den kleinen weinerlichen Muttersöhnchen war nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Die Gesellschaft mit Jungen wie Edric Dayn, Trystan Martell, Arthus Stark, Brandon Stark und Artos Dayn taten dem jungen Lord gut. An ihnen wuchs er und wurde gesund. 

„Es gibt einen Brief aus Königsmund“, ergänzte Oberyn und reichte dem Jungen die Schriftrolle. „Robert Baratheon ernennt Jaime Lennister zum Wächter des Ostens.“

„Was?“, rief Robert aufgeregt. „Wie kann er das tun? Ich bin der einzige Erbe meines Vaters und Ser Jaime ist nicht einmal aus dem Grünen Tal.“

„Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, Robert, dann wird Dorne dich nach Hohenehr bringen“, erklärte Oberyn. „Und wir werden helfen dein Recht zu beanspruchen. Die Vasallen deines Hauses werden dich unterstützen, wenn sie dich sehen.“

Robert überlegte nicht lange. Der entschlossene Blick sagte alles. „Bringt mich nach Hohenehr“, entschied der junge Lord. „König Robert hat kein Recht mir mein Erbe wegzunehmen.“

Oberyn war beeindruckt. Bis vor einem Jahr hätten sie nie gedacht, dass das Grüne Tal mit in die Rechnung kam. Doch alles war im Aufbruch und alles war in Wandlung. 

 

### Winterfell, 298 n. A. E.  
Ashara Dayn

Ashara half Sansa dabei ihren Hausmantel für ihre Hochzeit zu nähen. Es würde eine königliche Hochzeit sein, auch wenn sie nicht besonders groß sein würde. Jon und Sansa wussten beide um Jons wahre Identität, damit sie unter dieser auch wirklich heiraten konnten. Deswegen würden nur wenige Eingeweihte daran teilnehmen, denn sie würden sehen wie der Stark-Mantel durch den Targaryen-Mantel ersetzt werden würde. 

Als von allen Personen ausgerechnet Ned in die Nähstunde hereinplatzte, wusste sie, dass er keine guten Nachrichten haben konnte. Bedauernd sah er seine Tochter Sansa an, die verdutzt war und nicht wusste was auf sie zukam.

 

### Wassergärten, 298 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

„Die verbannte Forelle des Nordens ist tot und wird schon bald, wenn es der Anstand zulässt, durch den Stern des Nordens ersetzt“, meinte Doran als Begrüßung zu seinem zurückgekehrten Bruder. „Ist der Falke in seinem Nest angekommen?“

„Und bereit zu kämpfen“, ergänzte Oberyn als Antwort. „Haus Tully ist ein wenig in Aufruhr durch den Tod von Catelyn Tully, aber ihr Bruder Edmure wird von seiner neuen Frau Margaery getröstet.“

„Beginnt es?“, fragte Oberyn neugierig nach. 

„Noch nicht“, antwortete sein Bruder. „Aber fast. Wir beginnen, wenn das Erbe gesichert ist. Doch es sind noch nicht alle Kräfte gesichert. Robert Arryn ist anerkannt wurden, doch wir brauchen noch die Graufreuds.“

Die Graufreuds, geführt von Theon Graufreud, der die meiste Zeit bei Haus Manderly aufwuchs. Da das Haus keine Söhne hatte, konnte es sich ungehindert auf Theons Erziehung konzentrieren. Er bekam auch eine ihrer Töchter, Wylla Manderly, als Braut. Jetzt musste nur noch Balon Graufreud weichen.

 

### Winterfell, 299 n. A. E.  
Ashara Dayn

Bereitwillig überreichte Ned ihr den Brief, den sie zufrieden las. 

> _Die Eiseninseln gehören mir. Mein Vater ist tot und die Vasallen haben das Knie gebeugt. Wir werden mit den Bau einer Flotte starten. Wylla ist wohlauf und macht aus den Piraten hier bereits anständige Seeleute._
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _Theon Graufreud  
>  Lord von Peik_

Das waren gute Neuigkeiten. Damit waren sieben der großen Häuser auf ihrer Seite. Stark, Targaryen, Martell, Tyrell, Tully, Arryn und Graufreud. 

„Was steht in den anderen Brief?“, fragte Ashara neugierig. Ned wollte ihn weghalten, was sie gleich veranlasste ihn wegzuschnappen. Wenn Ned ein Geheimnis vor ihr haben wollte, dann war es immer etwas Peinliches. 

> _Lord Stark,_
> 
> __
> 
> _Ich fordere dich auf aus meiner Schwester endlich eine ehrbare Dame zu machen oder ich bin gezwungen dich zum Duell zu fordern._
> 
> __
> 
> _Arthur Dayn_

Lächelnd sah sie zu Ned, dessen Wangen rot leuchteten. Ihre Beziehung war immer schwierig gewesen, besonders da sie eigentlich nicht sein durfte. Doch ihr war es immer egal gewesen. Jetzt würde sie ihren Preis erhalten. Es hatte nur zwanzig Jahre gedauert. 

 

### Wassergärten, 300 n. A. E.  
Oberyn Martell

Oberyn entfaltete den Brief, der nur einen einzigen Satz enthielt. 

> _Der Drache bekam ein gesundes Junges._

„Jetzt beginnt es“, verkündete Doran. 

 

### Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.

Ohne Warnung zeigten sich eines Tages um Königmund verschiedene Armeen. Robert Baratheon wurde aus dem Bett gerufen und nach draußen gebracht. Ungläubig sah er die Stark, Martell, Tyrell, Graufreud, Tully und Arryn Banner. Angeführt natürlich von den Targaryens.

Die Welt glaubte nicht, dass sie noch existierten, bis sie sie sahen. Drei Drachen flogen über Königsmund hinweg, geritten von den letzten aus dem Haus Targaryen. Rhaenys Stark, Daenerys Martell und Jaehaerys Targaryen. 

Königsmund wurde mit Blut und Feuer erobert.

**Author's Note:**

> Diesmal konnte ich nicht annähernd die ganze Zeit aus Oberyns Sicht herumhängen. Die Geschichte spielt zum größten Teil im Norden und es passt einfach nicht zu Oberyn die ganze Zeit dort oben herumzuhängen. Das er mit jemand dort einen Bastard gezeugt hatte schon.  
> Dafür hab ich mich entschieden nur aus Perspektiven zu schreiben, die sonst verständlicherweise vernachlässigt werden, da die Charaktere eigentlich tot sind. 
> 
> Falls ihr glaubt ich hätte Catelyn ziemlich bösartig abgeschoben und sterben gelassen, dann habt ihr vollkommen recht. Ich finde sie hat aber lange durchgehalten mit Asharas Schikanen.  
> Ob Ned tatsächlich eine Affäre hätte oder nicht, wäre viel leichter zu kritisieren. Aber wie er selbst mal gedacht hatte, verflucht er die Lust die Männer auf Frauen haben und wenn dann noch Liebe dazukommt… Er muss ja nicht immer ehrenvoll sein.
> 
> So etwa, wie ich es hier beschrieben habe, stelle ich mir Rhaegar vor und seine „Liebe“ zu Lyanna. Auch ihre Gefühle stelle ich mir so vor. Im ernst. Sie war vierzehn bis sechszehn. Die Gefühle eines vierzehnjährigen Mädchens zählen nicht. Und wie heißt es doch so schön? Mit sechzehn ist es immer die wahre Liebe.


End file.
